


cozy little christmas

by harrybopeep



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas, Family Friendly, Fence Secret Santa, Fluff, M/M, aiden is disappointed in me, because im a family friendly gal, implied nick/seiji, no smut here folks, sorry aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrybopeep/pseuds/harrybopeep
Summary: just gene and jesse being cute boyfriends, because we all need some fluffy fence christmas content in our lives right now. you're welcome.
Relationships: Jesse Coste/Eugene Labao, Nicholas Cox/Seiji Katayama
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	cozy little christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_thousand_deaths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_thousand_deaths/gifts).



> this lovely fic is apart of the wonderful fence secret santa 2019! it has been made and gifted to @athousandeaths on tumblr :)

Eugene gazed at Jesse standing outside, in the middle of the falling snow. Jesse’s pale cheeks were flushed from the cold and his sky-blue eyes shone in the daylight. He glowed as if he was an angel on top of a christmas tree. 

The blonde boy’s bored face lit up as he saw Eugene making his way outside to meet him. Eugene felt his heart spin, 6 months together yet looking at Jesse still made him weak in the knees. 

Eugene fast-walked outside to meet his boyfriend, resisting the urge to run because it had only been a month and a half since they’d seen each other last but god it felt like years. 

“Hi,” Eugene said coyly to his boy.

It was nearly impossible to resist the urge to fall into Jesse’s warm peppermint- scented hug but there were other people around. If the word got out about Eugene and Jesse being together, the whole fence team would feel betrayed. Hell, the whole school would be betrayed, nobody likes Jesse Coste From Exton (except Eugene, that is). 

“Gene.” Jesse licked his bottom lip, eyes softening as he gazed at Eugene. 

The boys took the back stairs and made their way to Eugene’s room. It was a Christmas Miracle that Eugene’s room mate was out of town this weekend. 

As soon as they got into Eugene’s room, the boy buried himself into one of Jesse’s soft embraces. 

“I missed you,” Eugene whispered, his voice muffled as he snuggled into his boyfriend’s arm. He smelled of mints and sugar and snow and... home. 

“I missed you too Genie.” Jesse squeezed his boy close to his chest. He’s never been the most touchy-feely person but nothing beats holding the boy he lov- ahem. Nothing beats holding the boy he likes, and that is a very strong like, for a matter of fact. 

Jesse pressed a kiss on Eugene’s neck, making the boy squirm and laugh softly. The two boys lips met as they smiled into long- awaited tender kisses.

~

Hours later, the boys were cozied up on Eugene’s bed. One of Jesse’s arms was wrapped around Gene, while the other held his boyfriends phone, casually scrolling through his fencing videos. 

“Tell me why you record yourself practicing again?” Jesse said, clearly amused. 

Eugene rolled his eyes. 

“I told you, it’s so I can rewatch them and go over my techniques. Especially if I lose a match, I can go back and see where I was training wrong. Seiji recommended it to me!” 

Jesse sat up straight, eying Eugene. 

“Since when are you and Seiji friends?” The blonde boy said sternly. 

Eugene sat up and peered back at Jesse. His blue eyes were now the color of the deep sea as they had darkened from jealous. Gene playfully shoved him.

“He’s on my fencing team, of course he’s my friend.”

Jesse lowered his eyes, gazing at Gene suspiciously.

“Oh stop it love, it’s good advice okay? Maybe you should take it.” Eugene said teasingly, purposely trying to get a rise out of his boyfriend.

“Maybe I, Jesse Coste, should take advice from someone ranked below me? From Seiji Kayatama? When you’re at the top, you should never pay any attention to the people below you.” 

Now it was Gene’s turn to roll his eyes. Narcissism was still something he was trying to work on with Jesse. Granted, it’s hard when Jesse’s practically perfect: he’s got the athleticism, the looks, the personality (once you get to know him), oh and his kissing skills aren’t half bad either. 

“Watch out J, your head’s getting big,” Eugene said jokingly, ruffling his boy’s hair.

“Hey, watch it, you’re ruining my Do! You know, as much as everyone likes to think, I’m not Beyoncé. I don’t wake up flawless.” Jesse winked, letting his ego deflate.

“Mmm... debatable,” Gene laughed, kissing Jesse’s forehead. 

“But, seriously, there’s nothing going on between me and Seiji. Nor will there ever be anything going on between us. I think we’re all holding out for him and Nick to become an item...” Gene clarified, a trace of amusement in his voice.

“It’s okay, Genie. I know I’m the only boy for you,” Jesse teased, pretending to flip his hair over each shoulder. 

“We’ve gotta work on that ego, J.” Eugene said, leaning into the warmth of Jesse’s chest. 

“You know you love me,” Jesse said, running his hand gently through Eugene’s hair.

He does.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy, tell me if you love it/hate it/want more/never want me to write again. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!
> 
> stalk me on tumblr: @blondeliquor


End file.
